


They don't understand like you do

by lysanderwarrior



Series: MCL - Oneshots [2]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanderwarrior/pseuds/lysanderwarrior
Summary: "I'll walk you home."Lysander walks Luna home after Castiel cuts ties with her.





	They don't understand like you do

**Author's Note:**

> Candy = Luna as usual

 

"You- you-" Luna was sobbing, her vision was blurry and all she wanted to do was make things right, but _no one_ believed her. Now Castiel was blaming her for something she didn't do, if he really thought that Luna was petty enough to throw a bucket of water on someone she didn't like, he didn't really know her at all.

_"Idiot!"_ she exclaimed, tears spilling down her reddened cheeks as she turned on her heels and ran off. She didn't want or need to deal with this anymore.

Luna ran through the long hallway, trying to steer clear of bumping into anyone. Multiple people from her class were there, able to watch her breakdown, but they all hated her so it didn't matter.

Knowing her luck, she couldn't see clearly because of her crying and ran straight into someone. That someone also known as Lysander's chest, which she would come to know soon as she fell to the floor from the crash.

"Luna, what are-" he started, a bit startled but keeping his calm nature. That is, before he saw her crying. "What happened?"

Luna stumbled up from the tiled floor, her long hair getting in the way of her face. She ran a hand through it, swiping it behind her ears and avoiding Lysander's gaze.

"N-nothing, I just feel a little unwell, I better go home," she tried to explain, but it was a lost cause.

He furrowed his brows a little, slowly taking a step towards her.

"Is this about what happened to Deborah? I heard you threw a bucket of water on her."

"Yes, yes, _of course_ I did it," Luna was being sarcastic now, tugging on her sleeves with her tears still glistening on her cheeks. "I did everything everyone is accusing me of because I'm _such_ a _horrible_ person, even if I only tried to get everyone to know the truth, happy?"

She tried to flee, but Lysander was faster and gently took a hold of her shoulder. It sent shivers all over her, her eyes finally meeting his.

He didn't insist or demand like the other boys would've, he just gave her a soft look. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No- I don't think that that'll help... I better just go," she sniffed, shrugging off his hand from her shoulder rather hesitantly.

"In that case, I'll walk you home. I'd rather not have you alone with your sad thoughts," Lysander gave her a gentle smile and she complied, nodding.

He placed a hand on her lower back, directing her towards the main entrance to get her moving.

 

  
_____________

 

 

The walk to Luna's house was silent. Lysander didn't want to force her to talk so he didn't, just walked there by her side as she looked at the ground.

Finally, they arrived in front of the girl's apartment. Luna turned towards him and sighed. Lysander could still see the dried up tears on her cheeks.

"Thanks," she started. "For walking me home."

"Of course," he nodded politely. "You do know that you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Y-yes, I know," Luna bit down on her lip and ran a hand over her cheek, as to wipe away the tears that hadn't formed yet, before looking at him. "Castiel hates me. All my friends hate me. I don't have anyone and I didn't even do _anything!"_ her voice was becoming shaky again.

"You have _me,"_ Lysander said with a low voice, gazing back at her. "And we'll get the others to believe you, don't worry."

Luna was relieved that she had at least someone on her side and without noticing, tears started forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" he suddenly seemed worried, his mouth frowning just a bit.

She shook her head, closing her eyes and her lips forming into a small smile before hesitantly placing a hand on his chest, "No, no, I just- I'm glad to have you in my life, Lysander."

"I feel the same way," Lysander smiled, his different coloured eyes sparkling as he felt tingling on his chest, at the place Luna's hand was placed on.

Luna met his eyes again, a few tears glistening in hers. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him and pressing her relieved head on his chest. He softly sweeped his arms around her waist, embracing her back.

_"Luna??"_ their moment was interrupted when both of them heard a woman's voice.

The girl turned around to see her mother on the door to the apartment building. She quickly started panicking, backing away from Lysander and only short stutters coming out of her mouth.

"Mom- I- um-"

Luna's mom clearly looked amused.

"I saw you arrive and I wondered what took you so long..." it seemed like she was trying to suppress a chuckle. "So, who's this young man?"

"Uh- this is Lysander, my good friend from school," she tried to explain, but it was obvious her mom suspected something more. Lysander nodded as a way to say hi.

"Why won't you join us at dinner? Luna hasn't told me _anything_ about you, I'd like to know more," Luna threw daggers at her mom with her eyes, but of course she wanted to tease her.

"Thank you for the offer, but I already have plans with my brother," he said plainly. "I'll see you at school, Luna. I hope you'll feel better tomorrow," he gave her a soft smile before saying bye and starting to walk away.

Once Lysander was a bit further away and Luna's mom thought he couldn't hear them anymore, she spoke up.

"So how long have you two been together without me knowing?"

"M-mom!"

Lysander chuckled to himself, having heard the short conversation.

 

 


End file.
